


Saber and Robe

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Anthropomorphic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Crack fic? Or how the Lightsaber and the Robe deal with being Obi-Wan's?





	

"I do hope there will be battle today!" the lightsaber said excitedly. "I feel so perfect when I am in his hands, moving with speed and grace!"

"Oh do shut up," the robe said, tone somehow both snide and mournful. "If there is battle, I shall no doubt be cast aside, trod upon by those plastoid-clad brutes, and, if I am very lucky, picked up by one and wadded up in their pack until who knows when! If I am not… well, do warn my successor."

"I shall, because you're the tenth one I've known!" the lightsaber answered too cheerfully. He then started humming his own noises very quietly, to the robe's utter annoyance.

* * *

Cody tisked, as yet again he had to retrieve the forgotten robe, shoving it in his pack. His General would need it later. At least this time, he appeared to have hung on to his saber!


End file.
